Home entertainment systems in which multiple media sources and multiple media rendering devices are coupled through a central routing device such as an AV receiver are well known in the art, as are universal controlling devices adaptable to issue commands to a multiplicity of appliances of different manufacture and/or type and which are frequently associated with such home entertainment systems. As these home entertainment systems become increasingly complex due to the proliferation of media formats, appliance types, etc., the user actions required to configure a home entertainment system to match a desired activity such as watching TV or listening to music have become increasing onerous and error prone. Various methods have been proposed for automating all or part of these configuration operations, for example through use of controlling device based macro sequences such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,751 or state-based control such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,805. However, such methods may themselves be subject to error when equipment configurations or connections are not as expected, leading only to further user frustration.